


I Will Have No Part of Thee

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark, Drama, Horror, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as answer to this kinkmeme:</p><p> </p><p>Will is in an asylum and pregnant by Hannibal. He tells the doctor he wants an abortion but won't say who the father is. Hannibal hears about this and tries to bargain for the baby to be carried full term. Will says he would rather die in jail than bear his child. Hannibal blackmails Dr Chilton into refusing the abortion but Will cleverly gets into a fight violent enough he miscarries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Have No Part of Thee

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wrote this because I never see this particular situation written in fic. I also wanted to see Will act a bit more feisty and way more pissed.

“I think I can tell you why you’ve been sick these past weeks,” said Dr. Chilton.

“Why?” said Will. “I hope it’s not another round of encephalitis.”

Dr. Chilton gave him a disgustingly amused smile. “You’re pregnant.”

Will tasted bile in his mouth. Of course, I needed one more thing to go wrong with my life, he thought. “I want an abortion.”

“Who’s the father?” said Dr. Chilton.

“It doesn’t matter. I need an abortion,” said Will through gritted teeth.

Dr. Chilton pouted. “If you insist, I’ll schedule one for the end of the week. Mr. Graham?”

“Yes?”

“Can I have the fetal tissue afterwards?”

“It means nothing to me.” Will was disgusted by the request but figured it made it more likely that Chilton would go through with the procedure.

***

“Will?”

Will opened his eyes in his cell to see Hannibal gloating outside the cell. “I’m not interested in helping Jack with a case. If he wants help, he should have the balls to come here and beg for it.” He noticed Hannibal had stopped smiling and was sniffing the air. “Excuse me but it’s not like this institution has the best shower facilities!”

“Will?”

“What?”

“You’re pregnant.”

“No," said Will flatly. There was no goddamn way that he was going to tell Hannibal that he was the father. 

“You are. Who’s the father?”

“I don’t know. I’m a slut that way. It doesn‘t help that losing time makes things even more uncertain,” said Will, his voice hot and sassy.

“It’s mine, isn’t it?” Hannibal looked almost fascinated at the idea. 

“Why the fuck do you care?” said Will. Will looked at the almost pained expression on Hannibal's face. “You . . . You actually want . . .” He actually looks like he gives a damn, he thought.

“Due to your current situation, I can take care of the baby.”

“Like fun, you will.”

Hannibal narrowed his eyes. “I’m willing to get genetic testing to claim custody. I‘m willing to tolerate some scandal from the result.”

“Why? So you can get a free pot roast?”

Hannibal gritted his teeth and looked a little dangerous. “That’s our child you’re talking about.”

“Don’t tell me that you can’t knock up one of your socialite friends and make another one, one without my various ‘problems.’”

“I don’t want to have a child with them. Will, you promise to carry it to full term . . . I’ll get you out."

“You’re a liar. You’re a filthy fucking liar. There’s nothing you can promise me because your promises mean nothing. I was disposable, dispensable when you needed a scapegoat and a captive audience you could gloat over. You can fuck yourself. You think I’d ever spend months with your monster offspring in my guts, kicking me from the inside to punish me, reminding me how stupid I was to ever believe you ever gave a shit about me? You constantly stun me with your amazing ability to understand humanity.” Will turned his back to Hannibal despite Hannibal calling his name and banging on the transparent barrier. 

***  
“When are you going to do my abortion?’ said Will.

Chilton hesitated. "I looked over your medical charts. I can't really recommend the procedure."

Will scowled. “He got to you, didn’t he?”

“It is my medical opinion that it would not be safe . . .”

“I’m willing to risk my life.”

“I am responsible for your health and safety.”

“I still have rights to my body, including the right not to be pregnant if I don’t want to be.”

“Not if I recommend against it.”

Will got up from the table. “I’d like to go back to my cell.”

***  
When Will woke up in the hospital, he looked down and saw stitches on his abdomen. It hadn’t taken much goading of a fellow patient who had been in there for attacking pregnant women. The only problem was that he hadn't anticipated that the patient had a shiv and had stabbed him instead of just beating him in the stomach as he had planned. He had to keep from screaming when he saw Hannibal walk into his hospital room. I have to get away, he thought, I have to move . . . But he felt weak and stiff.

“Will? I have to tell you a few things.”

“Like what?” said Will. His mouth felt dry and tasted vile and his voice was a croak. 

“You’ve been in a coma for a month and a half.”

“Surprised . . . That you didn’t . . . put a pillow over my face.”

Hannibal scowled but otherwise ignored the statement. “When that other patient stabbed you, his improvised weapon ripped through the umbilical cord . . . There was a miscarriage. You lost the baby.”

Will frowned. Hannibal was acting as if Will had wanted it, too. It suddenly came to Will that Hannibal’s ego just could not comprehend the idea that he wouldn’t have eventually come around to wanting it as well because it was HIS. Will briefly weighed the pros and cons of disabusing Hannibal of that notion and decided to stick with the option that kept him alive for now. “It wouldn’t have had a good start in life with everybody believing a serial killer had given birth to it in prison.”

“Oh, there’s one more bit of news. You’re a free man.”

“What?”

“The person being held responsible for the Chesapeake Ripper murders is Jack Crawford.”

Will opened his mouth. “How the . . .”

“I just pointed out that he was working you to the bone to the point that he gleefully mentioned you had an one hundred and five fever. I also planted a few pieces of evidence that pointed in the direction that he was the one who planted evidence on you. Lets just say that with Alana testifying that she had told Jack that you were prone to be unstable if you did this work before you started, it made him look like he had set you up from the very beginning.” Hannibal looked downright gleeful.

Will felt somewhat nauseous. He hated Jack for being a manipulative selfish bastard but he didn’t want this, especially not during a time when Bella needed him.

Hannibal continued. “You made me realize that I want a legacy made out of flesh and blood.”

“My insides just got ripped to pieces.”

“The prognosis is good and I am a patient man.”

“Get the hell out,” said Will.

Hannibal left but Will wondered if he was safer inside the institution.

The End


End file.
